1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a display device include, but are not limited to, a transmissive display device that performs display utilizing transmitted light of backlight from the back surface of a screen, and a reflective display device that performs display utilizing reflected light of external light. Examples of a display device having characteristics of both the transmissive display device and the reflective display device include, but are not limited to, a transflective liquid crystal display device including a transmissive display region (transmissive display part) and a reflective display region (reflective display part) in one pixel.
The reflective and transflective liquid crystal display device has a reflector that reflects light. A variation may occur in intensity of the reflected light due to patterning accuracy of the reflector or misalignment of laminated substrates. To reduce the variation, there is a technique in which a layer for scattering light is provided closer to a liquid crystal layer side than a wave plate (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-64885).
The liquid crystal display device including a layer for scattering light has an increased thickness. To mount the liquid crystal display device in a portable electronic apparatus or a display device mounted on a car, the thickness of the liquid crystal display device is preferably as small as possible to meet a demand for a compact size.